ultraviolet
by mysterywriter3012
Summary: Mikayla cant take more of Mitchie's control but Mitchie cant take everyone elses. one shot. Mikayla/Mitchie. lots of lemons i guess.


Mitchie pumped her fingers in and out of Mikayla. The older girl was underneath Mitchie. She held onto her shoulders while Mitchie sped up.

"I'm coming" Mikayla cried out and Mitchie curled her finger to perfectly find the girl's g spot. With one more cry Mikayla came. After a few seconds to catch her breath Mikayla relaxed into the bed.

"I got to go" Mitchie said and got off. Mikayla could only nod. Mitchie put on her jacket and walked out of Mikayla's loft.

Mikayla wished things weren't like this. She wished Mitchie would be more to her than whatever she was.

The truth was that Mitchie came to her loft, fucked her, and then she just left. Mikayla didn't even get to touch Mitchie and the worst part was that Mitchie have never even kissed her.

Mitchie on the other hand knew why she did this. She needed to feel control. In her mind power was the most important thing. When she was with Mikayla, Mitchie felt as if she had control and power over the girl. She felt as if she could do whatever she wanted.

After camp rock everyone said that Mitchie had become exactly what Shane Gray was. Everyone, except one girl.

* * *

Mikayla sat on the couch with her notebook in hand and a pencil in the other. She was trying to come up with a new song and it was becoming harder by the minute.

Suddenly she heard the click of her door and looked up to find the only person besides herself that had a key to the loft.

Mitchie walked over to her and carried her to the bedroom bride style. She settled her on the bed and proceeded to take Mikayla's pants off.

After Mitchie fully undressed Mikayla she didn't waste time and soon her fingers were pumping in and out of Mikayla. The older girl soon lost control of her body and Mitchie again was filled with the feeling of power she had over Mikayla.

"Oh god Mitch!" she screamed and came. Mitchie removed her fingers and pulled the covers over Mikayla. She then left the loft once again without a single word.

Mikayla knew she had to put an end to all of this, but she just couldn't. She didn't know if she was the only one Mitchie did this too or if she had others. She wasn't sure if this would be going on forever or just till Mitchie got bored. Mikayla knew she needed closure.

* * *

Mikayla laughed at the stupid jokes Miley was making. She and Taylor were there to 'visit' her. Mikayla knew that that Taylor wanted to talk to Mikayla alone. Taylor was the only one that knew about Mitchie and her. They were supposed to talk about it, but the brunette girl had invited herself and Mikayla couldn't even bring up the subject in front of her.

"I swear it" Miley continued "the girl wore fat pants".

"Don't you mean big or large pants?" Taylor asked.

"Nope they were defiantly fat pants"

The girls continue to joke around when the door clicked and Mitchie came in. Mikayla stood up and walked over to her.

"Uh Mitchie you know Taylor and Miley" Mikayla said. Mitchie only nodded and grabbed Mikayla's wrist and lead her to her bedroom.

Taylor knew what the situation was so she took Miley and gave her a half rational excuse to get out of the loft.

Mitchie pinned Mikayla against the door and pulled her shirt off. Mikayla knew better and tried pushing Mitchie with her hand, but Mitchie pinned both of her hand above her head.

"Mitchie stop, I have guests" Mikayla said and squirmed against the younger girl. Mitchie ignored her and fucked her against the door. Mikayla couldn't resist and was slowly losing her control over to Mitchie again. She was so close to coming. Mitchie also realized this and stopped pumping into the girl.

"What-" was all Mikayla could say.

"I forgot to ask you if you really wanted me to stop" Mitchie asked knowing she held all the cards and there was no way Mikayla could want to stop right now.

"No, please Mitchie keep going" Mikayla begged and Mitchie resumed fingering Mikayla. The girl screamed and came.

Mitchie laid Mikayla down onto the bed and started walking out.

"Wait Mitchie" Mikayla called out. Mitchie stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Can't we ever talk?"

Mitchie didn't know how to reply so she did what she did best. She walked out of the bedroom and out of the loft, leaving Mikayla alone once again.

* * *

Mitchie finished her concert and walked to her dressing room. She considered going to Mikayla's loft again. She began to undress when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mitchie knew she probably looked ridiculous doing the no touchy move from Kuzco's new school show.

"No touchy the rock star" Mitchie said and chopped her hands in karate form while turning.

"Whoa there" Miley said with a smile "you know imitating Kuzco is not really your thing"

"What are you doing here Miles?"

"I just though I come and visit you" she said and moved closer to her "though we could do something"

"Like what?" Mitchie asked obviously confused. Miley put her hands on Mitchie's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Like what you do with Mikayla"

Mitchie took Miley's hands away from her and shook her head.

"I don't think so" Mitchie responded.

"Well seems like she has you under her control huh?" Miley challenged. At the word control Mitchie flinched and Miley knew she had won.

Mitchie picked Miley up and tossed her onto the couch she had in her dressing room. She undressed the western girl and fell into Miley's trap.

**(I don't want to puke so I refuse to write a Mitchie and Miley sex scene)**

Miley laid on the couch out of breath while Mitchie hovered over her.

"Wow, I can't see why Mikayla complains" Miley laughed. Mitchie's eyes widen.

"She complains?"Mitchie asked. Miley could only chuckle as a response. The anger in Mitchie's eyes was evident. Miley pulled Mitchie into a kiss and as soon as their lips collided Mitchie pushed her and got off.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie angrily asked. Miley looked at her confused.

"I was going to kiss you" she says.

"No, Mikayla never kisses me" Mitchie replied before grabbing her jacket and leaving the dressing room.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

"I'm just confused Taylor" Mikayla told the blonde in front of her. They were both in a small café talking.

"You got to put a stop to this Mikayla" Taylor said while reaching over the table to grabbed the brunette's hand.

"I don't know how, I don't even think I want to" she said and sighed.

"She treats you like your nothing Mik" the blonde pleaded. Mikayla banged her forehead on the table and groaned.

"Whoa, don't look now Mickey" Taylor said. Mikayla looked up and saw Mitchie walking towards her.

"Mitchie what are you doing here" Mikayla asked.

"Follow me" Mitchie said and walked towards the door.

"Don't Mikayla" Taylor said. Mikayla couldn't keep away so she shook her head and gave Taylor an apologetic look before getting up and following Mitchie.

Mitchie's car was parked in front and she was already in. Mikayla hoped in and Mitchie sped off towards Mikayla's loft.

* * *

Mitchie pushed Mikayla into the bed.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" Mikayla asked.

Mitchie took off her leather jacket and got on top of Mikayla.

"I didn't know you complained" Mitchie said. Mikayla gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Mitchie didn't say anything else as she started undressing Mikayla.

"No Mitchie stop, we have to talk" Mikayla pleaded. Mitchie entered her roughly and pumped harder than usual.

"Ow Mitchie what's wrong?" Mikayla asked clearly not used to this.

Mitchie ignored Mikayla and continued pumping. Pain turned into pleasure and Mikayla soon collapse while she came. Mitchie got up, but Mikayla pulled her back down.

"Mitchie please talk to me" she begged. Mitchie shook her head and sat up.

"What do you want from me Mikayla?"

Mikayla sat up besides Mitchie and tried to grab her hands but Mitchie pulled back.

"We can't keep doing this" she said and met Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie looked away and didn't speak for a long time.

"Why?" she finally said.

"I don't want this anymore Mitchie"

Mitchie shook her head and got up and towards the door.

"I don't believe that Mikayla, you're under my control" she said and walked out. Mikayla just stayed there looking at the door.

* * *

**A week later**

Mitchie was in the gym pounding on a big punching bag. The girl wore gym shorts and a tank top. She was so concentrated on the bag that she didn't notice someone coming from behind her. She felt arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly turned around and shoved the person a few steps back. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. She took her gloves off and popped off her ear buds from her ears.

"You really don't get the whole no touchy thing do you?"

Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck.

"So how bout you give me a repeat of last week and I repay you both favors" she said while closing even more of the distance between them. Mitchie scoffed before removing Miley's arms from around her.

"I don't think so Miley"

"Excuse me; you're lucky I'm even talking to you after leaving me like that last week Mitchie"

"Yeah well too bad cause I want nothing to do with you"

Miley smirked. "Guess I was right then, Mikayla has you whipped into submission"

Mitchie shook her head trying to clear it.

"That's not going to work anymore; I can assure you Mikayla is the one under my control"

"Why her Mitchie, I mean it's obvious to everybody that she's going to grow tired of this thing with you and leave to be with her true love"

"Yeah right and that would be who? You?"

"Try Taylor, that girl has got it bad for Mikayla and it's not going to be so long till Mikayla catches on and realizes she wants Taylor and not you"

Mitchie burned with fury and stomped toward the lockers. Miley followed but Mitchie locked her out of her private space.

* * *

After showering and changing Mitchie went to the place she knew Taylor was. The blonde singer was rehearsing so Mitchie sneaked into her dressing room.

"Great rehearsal people, lets pick it up in 2 days" said her manager and Taylor headed for her dressing room.

Taylor stepped into the room and Mitchie came behind the door and slammed it shut making Taylor jump. She turned around as Mitchie locked the door.

"Mitchie what are you doing here" she questioned.

"I'll ask the questions here and all you have to do is provide answers"

Taylor crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave her a weird look.

"You know you're not really in control of anybody, especially not me"

Mitchie chuckled. "Yeah whatever you say Taylor, that's why I have the girl you love eating out of my hands and what do you have from her?"

"Who told you that?" Taylor said as her eyes widen.

"Ah hah, so it is true, you're in love with Mikayla"

"That's not the point right now"

"Umm yes it is, actually that's the only reason why I came here"

"Whatever so you know, who cares?"

"Uh huh just one more thing, Stay as far away from Mikayla as possible"

"What? What makes you thing I'll stay away from my best friend"

"Back away Taylor because Mikayla is with me and she would never trade me for anybody"

Taylor snorted at Mitchie's comment.

"Yeah let's see her options, girl who has control issues, doesn't know what she wants out of her, and can't even kiss her or her best friend who treats her like a princess, would say I love you every waking moment, and would dedicate her whole life to her. I'm just going to say that option 2 is kicking option 1's butt"

Mitchie's eyes were radiating fury. She was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say back to Taylor so she headed for the door.

"Yeah Mitchie do what you always do best, leave"

Mitchie lost it, but didn't want to do anything she would regret later. She punched the wall leaving a hole and stormed out.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Mikayla was at home watching a movie when she heard heavy pounding at her door. She quickly got up and hurried to the door. She opened it to reveal none other than Miley.

"Hey Miley, I didn't know you were going to stop by today" she said as Miley just went into the loft and plopped herself on the couch.

"Mikayla I have something to tell you"

Mikayla sat across from her friend and nodded "go ahead"

"Okay I know about what's going on with you and Mitchie" Mikayla covered her mouth with her hand, but quickly removed it.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter that's beyond the point; I just wanted to tell you that Mitchie slept with me"

"No, you're kidding, right? Miley please tell me this is a joke" Mikayla said as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Sorry Mik, I just needed to get that off my chest"

"When did it happen?"

"Multiple times, I knew we had to stop because of you, but Mitchie wouldn't let go, she would hold me all night kissing me and telling me she couldn't let go. She said I was the best she had and that she just-"

"Enough Miley" Mikayla cried out and started sobbing into her hands.

"Look Mik, if I could take it back-"

"I know, can you leave me alone please, I need to think" she said/sobbed.

"Sure, and no matter what know I'm here for you" Miley said and walked out of the loft.

As soon as she had left the loft Mikayla broke down crying. She felt her heart being ripped out of her. She was sad, but anger overtook her and she knew she had to be strong for once in her life.

* * *

Taylor dialed her best friend's number shakily. After 2 rings Mikayla picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mickey please don't tell me that Mitchie is there?"

"No Tay she's not, what's up you seem panicked"

"Mik, I think she's going over right now" Taylor cried out into the phone.

"Oh" was the simple answer Mikayla gave.

"Mikayla please don't do something you'll regret, you don't need her, please Mik" she begged

"I got to go Tay"

"No Mickey wait" she pleaded.

"Look come to the loft in about 30 minutes, I need you" she said and hung up.

Taylor stood there looking at the phone. She didn't know what Mikayla was going to do, but Taylor had to wait till the half hour was over.

* * *

Mikayla hung the phone up and heard the key at the door. She turned around to see Mitchie coming in. Mikayla didn't say just stood her ground as Mitchie approached her. Mitchie picked Mikayla up and took her to her room. She closed the door with her foot and laid Mikayla on the bed. She hovered over the girl, but just as her hands reached for Mikayla's belt she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her hard. She looked up and met Mikayla's eyes.

"Stop it Mitch" she said and pushed harder. Mitchie grabbed Mikayla's hands and pinned them in and x form over her head with one hand. She took the belt off using her free hand. Mikayla struggled under her.

"I'm serious Mitchie, stop it"

"I know you want this Mikayla" the rock star taunted.

"No, I'm done" she said. Mitchie unbuttoned her jeans and quickly disposed of them. She removed the girl's undergarments and she began to tease her.

"Quit it Mitch"

Mitchie shoved 2 fingers into her and went slow like she used to, she knew she couldn't resist. Mikayla struggled to free her hands.

"Mitchie this is over. I'm not doing this with you anymore."

Mitchie got frustrated and pumped harder into Mikayla. The older girl soon started shedding tears. Minutes passed with Mikayla crying to Mitchie to stop and Mitchie not giving up.

"Cum already" Mitchie ordered Mikayla.

"I can't Mitchie, I don't want this"

Mitchie got tears in her eyes but refuse to let them fall. She took her fingers out of Mikayla and looked at her in the eyes.

"No Mikayla you know you want this, you know it" Mitchie pleaded to more herself than to the girl in front of her. Mikayla only shook her head no. Mikayla felt tear drops on her cheek and looked up to see Mitchie only letting a few tears fall.

"I can't anymore"

Mitchie wet her fingers before shoving them back into Mikayla. This time she went fast and rough making the girl under her cry out and tears to stream down her cheeks.

"Just do it Mik" Mitchie tried again.

"I can't Mitch" she said and finally managed to push her off her. She ran to the bathroom and slid down the wall. She sobbed into her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

Mitchie also broke down. She began punching the bed and sobbing into the sheets. When had she lost control over Mikayla? When had the power slipped away from her fingers? Mitchie got up and walked to the bathroom. She kneeled in front of Mikayla and grabbed her chin lifting it up. They met each other's eyes and both had streams of tears on them. Mitchie gave Mikayla a kiss and walked out.

* * *

Taylor got to Mikayla's loft and used the spare key that she knew her friend kept on top of the doorway. She went in and saw that the place was quiet.

"Mikayla" she called out. She moved to the bedroom with still no sign of her best friend. She was about to walk out when she heard whimpering coming from the bathroom.

"Mik?" she said as she walked in. she saw her friend against the wall crying with no pants on. She went over to her and quickly collected the girl in her arms.

"Mickey what happened?" she asked as she cradled the girl.

"She slept with Miley, I had to ended" Mikayla sobbed into Taylor's shoulder. Taylor filled the bathtub and took Mikayla's shirt off along with her bra. She laid the girl in the warm water.

"Just relax Mik" she said "I'll be here to take care of you"

* * *

Mikayla laid awake in the middle of the night. Taylor's arms were around her waist. She felt comfortable in the girl's arms, but wished they were another.

"Mik, I know you're awake" Taylor said. Mikayla turned in Taylor's arms to face the older girl.

"I feel awful" Mikayla managed to say even if her voice was hoarse from so much crying and sobbing.

"It will get better, you'll see" Taylor tried once again to comfort her friend. Mikayla sighed and buried her head at the crook of Taylor's neck. Taylor began to run her fingers through the girl's locks till she went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Mitchie" Shane called from his spot at the bar. The girl walked over and sat in a stool next to him.

"Wow you look awful Mitch" he said.

"It's nothing"

"Mitch I've been hearing rumors and I want you to tell me the truth" Mitchie only nodded as to signaling him to go on.

"People say you have become just like me, well what I used to be"

"Those people need to get lives"

Shane shook his head and ask the bartender for two drinks. Mitchie quickly drowned hers and Shane gave her a weird look.

"Mitchie you were the one that changed me, you made me see that if I didn't changed what I loved the most would slip away from my fingers. I don't like seeing you like this"

Mitchie got up, but Shane pulled her down.

"I used to do that, leave without another word, Mitchie whatever it is you need to know that goodness doesn't come on its own, you have to influence it"

* * *

"Thanks guys I love you all" Taylor said to the audience before heading to her dressing room. She was specially gitty today since she had made up her mind to tell Mikayla how she felt. It had been 5 days since she had found her friend broken after Mitchie. They had both agreed to meet at their favorite restaurant. The singer dressed and headed to her car.

* * *

Mikayla got out of the shower and chose her outfit. She was meeting Taylor for dinner and her best friend had told her she had something important to tell her. When she got to the restaurant Taylor was already waiting for her at a booth.

"Hey Tay, sorry if I made you wait" she said while leaning down and giving the older girl a kiss on the cheek. Taylor blushed and motioned for her to seat.

"It's okay I actually got here early"

"So what's the big important thing you had to tell me?"

"A little impatient there huh Mik? Well you're going to have to wait till after dinner" Mikayla pouted which made Taylor laugh at her friend's immaturity level.

"Fine Meany let's eat fast then cause I get really impatient"

After eating Taylor ordered desert for the both of them.

"Come on your killing me here Tay, spill already" Mikayla whined. Taylor looked down.

"Fine Mik, I needed to tell you something important, but first you have to promise that no matter what nothing will affect our friendship"

"Of course nothing could ever change between us Tay, I love you"

"That's just it Mickey, I love you"

"See nothing bad is happening"

"Mikayla you don't get it"

"Get what?"

"I'm in love with you, always have." Taylor finally admitted. She finally looked up to meet the other girl's eyes. Mikayla didn't know what to say. She never expected this.

"Please say something" Taylor begged.

"Tay, I don't know what to say"

"Anything would be better than nothing"

"I love you too" Mikayla lied. She couldn't hurt her best friend's feelings and she needed to get over Mitchie somehow.

"Really Mik?"

"Yes Tay, I- I do" Taylor leaned in to kiss Mikayla and the younger girl cupped her face with her hands pressing their lips together. To Mikayla the kiss was really awkward, it was like kissing a brother or something, but to Taylor it was the best kiss ever, well second best anyways. When they broke apart Taylor still had her eyes closed.

"Wow"

"Yeah, uh should we get going?"

"Uh yeah sure" Taylor responded then they both got up and left the place.

* * *

**3 days later**

"So have you heard?" Miley asked while grinning. Mitchie rolled her eyes and tried walking away from the southern girl. Miley just followed Mitchie over to a booth in the bar.

"Is this really what you have been doing with your life Mitch, just getting drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, alcohol doesn't have an effect on me anymore" Mitchie grumbled. Miley scooted more towards Mitchie's side.

"So ready to move on?" she said and Mitchie turned toward her.

"Miley give it up, you know Mikayla was the only one for me"

"Mitch she left you, it's over"

Mitchie shook her head and stood up.

"It isn't over till I say it's over" she said and stood up. She bumped into some dude and the guy totally blew out of proportion.

"Watch it loser" he said and Mitchie didn't say anything and tried to avoid him. He pushed her and Mitchie punched him in the stomach. He hit her jaw and her lip split open. Security broke up the fight and Mitchie stormed toward her car. She knew she needed Mikayla back.

* * *

"Are you sure Mik?" Taylor asked yet again that night.

"Why do you keep asking me Taylor, do you not want to do this?" Mikayla asked and sat on the bed.

"I just don't want to pressure us" she said and sat besides Mikayla.

"I am sure Tay, I uh I want this" Taylor looked at her one more time and finally leaned in and kiss her. Mikayla pushed her into the bed and straddled the older girl. Taylor backed them up until they hit the headboard. Taylor sat up and took off her own shirt. Mikayla straddled her while Taylor took the younger girl's shirt.

"Mickey wait" Taylor said.

"What now Tay?" Mikayla groaned.

"I just uh was Mitchie your first?" Taylor stuttered. Mikayla instantly froze at the name and Taylor sensed it. "No Mik, it's just that- you know what um never mind"

"It's okay; she was my first, why?"

"Why what?"

"I mean why are you asking me? Are you a virgin?"

"Uh no, I lost it last year"

"To who?" Mikayla asked and looked up to stare into her eyes.

"Miley" Taylor responded and looked down. Mikayla was really shocked. She shook her head and lifted Taylor's head up.

"Let's not talk about this anymore" she blankly stated. Taylor only nodded in response. They resumed kissing and soon both of them found themselves completely naked with Taylor hovering over Mikayla.

"Um one more thing Mickey" Taylor said and kissed her girlfriend.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I uh I was drunk when I lost it to Miley and I can't remember anything of it"

"Okay but why are you telling me this"

"I haven't had 'you know' since then and I don't exactly know how to do this"

"Oh, its fine Taylor, we don't have to do anything"

"I'm sorry Mik, don't be disappointed"

"I'm not, we can wait Taylor" Mikayla kissed Taylor and pulled the covers over both of them. They both soon fell asleep, until Mikayla felt a hand over her mouth.

* * *

Mitchie snuck into the loft quietly and into Mikayla's bedroom. She went in and saw Mikayla and Taylor both in bed fast asleep. Their clothes were on the floor and she could only put two and two together. She felt jealousy rip through her. She walked towards Mikayla and quickly yet quietly put a hand on her mouth and an arm around her waist. The girl struggled under her hold but Mitchie had already taken her to the narrow hallway where she finally let go. The taller girl's eyes widen when she saw her.

"What are you doing here" she whispered loudly as to not awaken Taylor. Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and gave her an angry look.

"I can't believe you slept with Taylor" Mikayla raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Why would you care, were done remember" Mitchie uncrossed her arms and pined Mikayla's wrist to the wall.

"No, I'm not done Mikayla" she leaned down and started sucking on her neck.

"Stop, Mitch" the girl pleaded but she couldn't fool herself she had missed Mitchie's touch for too long. Mitchie moved down and started sucking in Mikayla's nipple. The girl moaned and arched her back. She couldn't help to just give in to Mitchie. Mitchie continued to move down, she circled Mikayla's clit with her tongue and Mikayla knew she couldn't keep quiet for long. Mitchie plunged two fingers into her and started moving in and out of her. Mikayla struggled to keep quiet and in the silence of the night all you would be able to hear was very heaving breathing and gasping coming from her. Mitchie went faster and stood up to face Mikayla.

"I know you want to scream" she taunted the girl under hold. Mikayla tried to free her hands but Mitchie applied more pressure.

"Please Mitch, I can't keep quiet" Mikayla pleaded. Mitchie looked into her eyes and smirked.

"Fine, I'll offer you my shoulder" she said and moved closer to Mikayla. Mikayla bit hard into Mitchie shoulder making Mitchie hiss in pain and she moved her finger faster while curling them. Mikayla came and muffled her cries into Mitchie's shoulder. She almost fell to the floor but Mitchie quickly caught her. They stared into each other eyes without saying any words. Mikayla managed to gain control of herself and finally freed her wrist from Mitchie's hold. Mikayla gasped went she saw the cut in Mitchie's lip. She cupped her face with both hands and ran her thumb over the cut. Mitchie grabbed her wrist and pulled away from Mikayla.

"Don't Mikayla" she said. Mikayla shook her head and looked back into her eyes.

"Why did you come tonight Mitch? You know I don't want to get back how we used to be" Mikayla said. Mitchie leaned down and kissed Mikayla.

"We'll see" she said and left the loft. Mikayla cursed at herself for once again letting Mitchie control her. She went back to bed and slid under the covers. Taylor wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Where you go Mickey?"

"Uh just to the bathroom Tay" Taylor nodded and planted a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to her Miley" Taylor screamed at the brunette sitting in front of her. They were both at Miley's apartment.

"You should be thanking me Taylor, you finally have Mikayla right?" Taylor scoffed and crossed her arms.

"That's not the point, now I know the only reason why Mikayla broke up with Mitchie was because of your lies, why did you even do it?"

Miley stood up and put her hands on Taylor's shoulders.

"Because when we lost it to each other you said it meant nothing when it really meant everything in the world to me Taylor. I have always been in love with you, but you could never get over your stupid crush over Mikayla. I figured that if you got her, I would need someone for myself. Turns out I picked the wrong person since Mitchie is head over heels in love with Mikayla."

It was Taylor's turn to sit and process everything that Miley had just said.

"You also said it meant nothing to you"

"You said it first"

"I only said it meant nothing to me because I didn't want to get my heart broken by you Miley"

"What are you saying Taylor?" Miley said and sat down next to her.

"I thought you were drunk when you where with me and that you would immediately regret it, I settled for Mikayla because I thought you would never want to be with me"

"Neither one of us was drunk when we did it. We both knew what we wanted Taylor"

Taylor grabbed Miley by the back of the head and crashed their lips together.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Everyone take a break" the director of wizards said. The cast scattered to their respected dressing rooms. When Mikayla got to hers she wasn't ready to face the person in it.

"What are you doing here" she said and crossed her arms over her chest. The other girl just stepped forward and put an arm around Mikayla's waist and pulled her toward her where she wrapped the other arm around her too. Mikayla put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and tried to push her away.

"I'm not doing this with you anymore Mitchie"

"So you're going to tell me you didn't enjoy anything we did the other night"

"That was a mistake, it should have never happened" Mitchie picked Mikayla up, laid her on the couch and hovered over her.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I just want to be with you Mikayla"

"I told you I don't want to be with you how we used to be. I don't know how I put up with it for so long" Mitchie got up and paced around the room.

"Are you still with Taylor?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you with her? It's obvious you don't love her. Your already in love with me" Mikayla stood up and open the door to her dressing room.

"Always so cocky huh? Get out Mitchie and stop getting in my life" Mitchie walked to the door but stopped and turned to Mikayla.

"I need you Mikayla, I can't stand the fact that your with anybody but me" Mikayla shook her head and pointed outside. Mitchie nodded but grabbed the back of Mikayla's head and kissed her.

"See you around" Mitchie said and walked out.

* * *

"We are going to help you Mitchie" Miley insisted.

"Why would Taylor help me get her girlfriend?"

"That's another story, but we really do want to help you" Mitchie nodded and Miley motion for Taylor to come in the room. Mitchie sat on the couch while the other two girls stood in front of her with their arms crossed.

"Okay so the first thing we're going to work on is your control issues" Miley said.

"I don't have any" Mitchie mumbled. Taylor scoffed but quickly apologized.

"Fine, then why don't you ever let Mikayla touch you?" Taylor asked.

"She has"

"Wait what? When? Spill Mitch?" Miley asked like a teenager who just heard the latest gossip.

"She and I lost it to each other, but I don't know how it came to end like this"

"We need help" Taylor said and Miley nodded.

"Wait, like counseling help? No thanks" Mitchie said and stood up, only to be pushed back down by both girls.

"Come on Mitch" Miley pleaded.

"No, it's not going to help"

"Yes it will, you will be able to vent and sort out your problems"

"I don't know, I'll think about it" Mitchie said and got up.

"Wait, one more thing" Taylor said. She pulled out a CD from her purse and walked to Miley's stereo.

"You might want to hear this" Miley said and made Mitchie sit down again" the room filled with sound and Mikayla's voice.

Everybody knows the truth  
Everybody sees right through  
There's no escaping what you do  
Do to me, do to me

I swear that you're just sinking in  
Like a stain that's on my skin  
I try to fight, but I won't win  
Anyhow

It's too late for me now, 'cause

Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun

I don't know what's good for me  
I don't need a remedy  
No one's gonna rescue me  
From the sun

I don't care if it hurts my eyes  
I'll stare until I'm going blind  
You can hang me up, don't mind  
Anymore

'Cause I know you'll cure it

Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun

For the sun  
For the sun  
For the sun

And I'm addicted, I can't break free,  
You won't resist it,  
So don't make me, move out from the act of love  
Oh

Your love's like ultraviolet  
Your love's like ultraviolet

Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun

Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun

Heading for the sun  
Heading for the sun

Mitchie got tears in her eyes but quickly brushed them away.

"She loves you Mitchie but you keep hurting her" Taylor said.

"Yeah it's obvious you're in love with her too" Miley said. Mitchie got up and looked between them.

"I got to go" she said. Taylor grabbed Mitchie's wrist before she left.

"Mitchie wait, I know you and me have always bumped heads but you got to know that Mikayla is my best friend and I care for her, just don't hurt her" Mitchie nodded and walked out of the place.

"So? How did you think it went?" Miley asked the blonde while sitting down.

"I think were definitely progressing" she said with a smile and sat next to the younger girl.

* * *

Mikayla laid in bed alone; she was almost fast asleep when she heard the door to the loft open. She quickly closed her eyes and buried her head into the pillows. Mitchie came in the room and saw Mikayla laying in bed. She had seen the girl sleep many times before to know that she was faking it. She chuckled to herself before laying next to Mikayla and wrapping her arms around her.

"You do know that I know that your perfectly awake right Mik?" she whispered in her ear before Mikayla groaned and turned in Mitchie's arms and stared at her.

"Why do you keep coming back Mitch?" she asked.

"Cause I know you can't get enough of me" Mikayla rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the rock star in her bed.

"Leave. Please Mitch just leave, I want to stop living like this, I want you out of my life" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Mikayla" Mitchie said and moved forward toward the girl. She really wanted to show Mikayla she cared for her but it felt like she didn't know how anymore.

"I'll make you feel better" Mitchie continued and got on top of Mikayla. She leaned down and started sucking on her neck. Mikayla was disappointed in Mitchie again and though that maybe she could never change for her. She shoved Mitchie back and her hand collided with Mitchie's cheek.

"Get out and never come back" she said firmly. Mitchie held her now red cheek and looked up at Mikayla. Her shocked expression quickly turned to anger with a look of hurt. She pinned Mikayla to headboard of the bed.

"I love you Mikayla" she said and tears started to fall from her eyes "and I'm sorry I'm like this baby, but I'll change, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Mikayla"

Mikayla raised her eyebrows in disbelieve that Mitchie was breaking down in front of her.

"Mitchie"

"Please Mik, I'll go to the counselor thingy, I'll quit my career, I'll do anything for you" Mitchie pleaded finally releasing Mikayla and wrapping her arms around her. Mikayla hugged back and laid them down.

"Mitchie, tell me why you like this? You got to let me in first" Mitchie nodded and looked up at Mikayla.

"I just- I'm tired of everybody controlling me Mik and when I'm with you, I feel like I'm the one doing the controlling"

"Who controls you Mitchie?"

"Everybody. My manager, directors, producers, my family, and specially my mother. It seems like everyone wants to tell me what to do except for you" Mikayla turned Mitchie so she could wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Is that why you never let me touch you anymore? Are you afraid that I will control you too?"

"I'm suppose to be the strong one, I can't-"Mikayla cut her off.

"Even the strong ones need to let go sometimes" Mitchie turned around and buried her head into Mikayla's neck.

"Promise me you won't give up on me just yet" she whispered into her neck.

"Only if you're here when I wake up" Mitchie pulled back and nodded.

"Forever and always baby"

* * *

"So how's it going with Mitchie?" Miley asked Mikayla.

"It's going pretty well, she's over her control problem and I got her to move in with me"

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"It wasn't easy, Mitchie agreed only because I let her pay for half of everything"

"Ah, me and Taylor have also moved in together"

"That's good"

"Yup everything is in perfect order now huh?" Mikayla only nodded and suddenly the door to the loft opened. Mitchie stepped inside and quickly saw them.

"Hey Miley" she said with a wave before walking over to Mikayla. Mikayla stood up and Mitchie wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"Hey baby" she said and captured Mikayla's lips.

"Hey dork, how was your day"

"Fine, but sometimes I wish I could just stay here with you" Mitchie said and kissed her cheek.

"Awwwwww" Miley said from her place "you guys are so adorable"

"Yeah yeah, hey where's Taylor?" Mikayla asked.

"Working still, but were going to go eat at this restaurant later. Do you guys want to double date?"

"Of course we would" Mikayla said and Mitchie nodded.

"Awesome I'm going to go home now, but I'll see you guys later" Miley said and got up. Mikayla walked her to her car and hugged her goodbye. When Mikayla entered the loft she noticed that Mitchie wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Mitch?" she asked while walking to the bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. Still no sign of Mitchie.

"Come out Mitchie" Mikayla said. Mitchie had been hiding behind the door and slammed it closed making Mikayla jump and turn around, only to be tackled into the bed by Mitchie. Mitchie quickly started laying kisses all over Mikayla.

"Baby" Mikayla moaned when Mitchie started sucking on her neck. Mikayla pulled Mitchie's shirt over her head. Mitchie decided to continue so she also took Mikayla's shirt and bra. She leaned down and started sucking on Mikayla's nipple. Mikayla arched her back and continued moaning. She managed to unclasp Mitchie's bra and undo the belt around her waist. Mitchie slid Mikayla's skirt off and the older girl took the opportunity to take her belt completely. She quickly whipped Mitchie's behind with it making the girl on top of her yelp in surprise and Mikayla laugh. Mitchie growl in a playful manner and went back to sucking on her breast. She kissed trailer down to her stomach and only stopped when she reached Mikayla's panties. She looked up and met her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you" she said breaking their silence. Mikayla pulled her up into a kiss.

"I love you too"

"Forever?"

"And always baby"


End file.
